1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for wire outlet covers, more particularly, to an improved structure for a wire outlet cover adapted for network wiring.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a perspective view illustrating a conventional wire outlet cover, the outlet end 81 of an wire outlet cover body 8 extends to outside of a carton 4, where a stop ring (not shown) of the body 8 stands and stops at interior of the carton 4. A collar 9 rotates, after passing through the outlet end 81 of the body 8, such that a T-arm 810 extending from the outlet end 81 can be stopped by a stop block 91 of the collar 9, and that the carton 4, at its sidewall, can be secured between the stop ring of the body 8 and the collar 9. However, for the conventional wire outlet cover, where the body 8 relates to a straight tube of circular section, the body 8 has a smaller bore for wire outgoing. This will cause a twist 31 of wire when outward introducing of a network wire 3, or even a winding of wire around an inlet of the wire outlet cover. As such, if a user pulls the network wire 3, with some extent of force, from outside of the carton 4, the network wire 3 would be bent, making damage to transmission property of the network wire 3.
As such, an improved structure for a wire outlet cover becomes a demand for consumers such that the wire outlet cover can have a smooth network wire outgoing without twist of, and damage to the transmission property of, the network wire.